


Faith

by Quinnoid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, i don't know how to tag this one, it's not sad tho folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Azu tells Sasha a bit about Aphrodite.
Relationships: Azu & Sasha Racket
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Azu Week Day 2: Agape/Pragma/Philauta

Azu feels much too large for Hamid’s house. With her armor on, she barely fits through the doors, and she’s constantly in danger of accidentally knocking something expensive looking off the wall if she moves too quickly through the narrow halls. After Sasha had managed to catch a vase mere seconds before it hit the ground and shattered, Azu decided it was time to take her armor off. Carefully, she sits down on the only bed large enough for her in the house, and begins the rather difficult task of removing her armor by herself. 

“Oi, Azu?” Sasha whispers, and Azu nearly jumps out of her armor in surprise. She hadn’t heard the rogue at all, and the whisper was so quiet, she wasn’t even quite certain Sasha was there. She whirls around, and sure enough, Sasha is standing against the small door frame, looking pallid and sickly in the harsh moonlight. Azu takes a moment to steady her erratic heart. “D’you want some help?”

“Oh! Uh, sure. Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, Sasha.” Azu stands up and turns so Sasha can help her unbuckle the straps on the pauldrons and backplate. After a bit of direction, she gets to work while Azu begins undoing the vambraces. They work in comfortable silence for a moment until she begins to feel the backplate sliding off.

“Holy hell,” Sasha grunts, and Azu turns quickly to take the plating from her and sets it by the bed. “How do you walk ‘round in this all the time?”

“It’s not so bad.” Azu replies. “The weight is distributed pretty evenly once it’s all strapped together.” 

“Huh.” Sasha steps close, running her fingers over the various etchings and designs on her breastplate, staring at them like she’s transfixed. Azu freezes. She’s wary of spooking Sasha, something that's happened much more often than Azu likes. Slowly, Sasha takes a shaky breath and starts working on unbuckling her breastplate. “What’s Aphrodite like?”

It’s then that Azu notices Sasha chewing subtly on her lip, her nervous, trembly fingers stumbling occasionally on the stiff leather, the turmoil she’s barely masking with a neutral expression. Azu has a pretty good idea of what’s bothering her. 

“She’s a lovely lady.” She begins wistfully. “She’s sweet and kind and loving, and she’s probably the most powerful healer of all the gods. Before I met the paladin that.. Introduced me to her, I felt like something was missing. Like there was some part of my heart that hadn’t been unlocked yet. And then I met Ayela. She taught me almost everything I know about Aphrodite, and she unlocked that piece I never could. I think I fell in love with her. Aphrodite that is, but I had a bit of a crush on Ayela too.” Azu chuckles and smiles softly at the memory that feels so distant. “Is there anything else you would like to know?”

“Oh.” Sasha bites her lip again, harder this time, and in a flurry of movement, starts unbuckling the last strap. “Is there.. You said she’s like, a powerful healer? D’you really think..” She trails off as she steps back with the breast plate, setting it next to the backplate as gently as possible.

“I know she can heal you Sasha. And I know she will.” Azu sits back down on the bed and pats it. Sasha sits as well, seeming to shrink in on herself the moment she does, shoulders hunched and knees drawn to her chest.

“You’re certain? Cause, Zolf, he said it was like.. Mr. Ceiling put me together not quite right, and the magic people in Prague told me I was uh, necro-something, and healin’, that hurts me now and if Aphrodite’s a healer then maybe she can’t-”

“Sasha.” Azu says gently. “I know you don’t know me very well yet. But please, trust me when I say, Aphrodite will be able to fix you. And she will fix you. I have no doubt about it.”

“How? How do you know?” Sasha looks up at her then, and Azu’s heart breaks a little when she sees the pain and fear in her eyes.

“I have faith.” Azu says simply. 

“Oh.” Sasha looks down again, and Azu can tell she doesn’t quite understand. They’re silent for a beat as she thinks.

“You know how you can use the shadows and the things around you to hide, seemingly in plain sight?” Sasha nods. “You trust that the shadows and your knowledge of your environment and your skills to help you sneak around unnoticed. You have  _ faith _ that they won’t let you down. Believing in a god is a bit like that. Aphrodite has never ignored me, never brushed me off, even though she’s a very busy lady. She has always made time for me. And I believe she will make time for her Heart, and for you, too.”

“Oh. Okay.” Sasha says quietly and draws her knees a little closer to her chest. “Thank you, Azu. That, uh.. That helps.”

“You’re welcome!” Azu smiles brightly. She leans down to finish unbuckling her greaves, and when she sits up again, Sasha is gone. Azu smiles and finishes getting ready for bed.


End file.
